1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable mirror apparatus, and can be applied to a door mirror of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automobiles have been provided with retractable mirror apparatuses. In these retractable mirror apparatuses, a retraction shaft is fixed on a mirror stay installed on a door, and a mirror frame provided with a mirror and a built-in motor is fixed on and held rotatably around the retraction shaft. When storing the mirror, the motor is turned on in order to rotate the mirror frame around the retraction shaft by a predetermined angle, thereby automatically retracting the mirror frame.
In one of the retractable mirror apparatuses, a gear and a claw clutch are held on a retraction shaft as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 12452/1986. Engaged convex portions are formed on the end surface of the gear, and engaging concave portions, which engage with the engaged convex portions, are formed on the claw clutch.
In most cases, the mirror frame provided with a mirror is automatically retracted by the motor in the above-mentioned retractable mirror apparatuses. However, in certain cases, the mirror frame is manually operated to rotate. In the latter cases, the engagement between the engaging concave portions of the claw clutch and the engaged convex portions of the gear moves while dragging. Accordingly, the engaging concave portions and the engaged convex portions are brought into contact with each other several times, thereby causing clicking noises. The noises are especially unpleasant in the case where the claw clutch and the gear are made of metallic materials, because the clicking noises result from metallic noises caused by the contact of the metallic gear with the metallic claw clutch, or vice versa.